La llegada de una Nueva Card Captor
by Lore-chan
Summary: Sakura no sabe porqué Tomoyo se comporta tan distinto...mientras en Inglaterra Eriol, Clow comienza a perder energía, ¿se deberá al advenimiento de una nueva CC?, ella está dispuesta a robarle las cartas a Sakura y a Matarla...


**La llegada de una nueva Card Captor. **

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

_Prólogo: _

            _Eriol se encontraba estudiando en una prestigiosa secundaria en Inglaterra cuando en esos momentos recordó que faltaban al menos cuatro días para el cumpleaños número 16 de Sakura, por allá en las lejanías de Japón. Aquello no podía dejarlo pasar como alguna fecha ordinaria, era el cumpleaños de la maestra de las cartas, la dueña de Kerberos y Yue. _

_            En fin, deberías tomarse una semana o dos para viajar hasta el país nipón, saber cómo se encontraban las cosas por esos rumbos y de paso conversar frente a frente con los guardianes, últimamente la única forma con la cual podía hablar con ellos era a través de sus mentes y ello le quitaba energía. Una energía que hasta hace poco disminuía considerablemente. _

_            Aún no estaba completamente seguro qué era lo que podía estar causando esos efectos, pensó quizá, conversando con Yue, que era el hecho de no estar ligado ahora con las mismas cartas CLOW, ahora cartas SAKURA que le proporcionaban antes esa opción de energía, pero era muy extraño porque aún siendo Sakura la dueña de éstas, él podía recibir energía adicional. _

_            Sabía que parecía no común, menos en un mago tan poderoso como fue él en alguna época atrás, estar dependiendo del poder de unas cartas que él mismo creó; pero el haber 'revivido' en el cuerpo de otra persona, Eriol, le restaba fuerza…energía que se agotaba. _

_            -Clow… - escuchó en su subconsciente la voz de Yue otra vez - ¿ocurre algo?. _

_            -nada…no te preocupes. _

_            -sentí tu energía bajar por octava vez en el día. _

_            -no es nada, me siento cansado. _

_            -¿has sentido esa nueva presencia que surgió hoy en la mañana?. _

_            -¿presencia?… - pensó concentrándose en ella mas no sentía nada. _

_            -es muy poderosa, ¿seguro que no la sientes?. _

_            -no…_

_            -pierdes tus poderes Clow… - Yue dijo despacio. _

_            -eso creo. _

_            -¿será por la presencia que no puedes sentir?._

_            Eriol reflexionó unos instantes. _

_            -podría ser por ello. ¿es oscura la presencia que se siente?. _

_            -algo…se siente fuertemente aquí en Japón, hasta Sakura la ha sentido. _

_            -¿hasta Sakura?… - se sorprendió – Yue, avisa mi llegada para mañana mismo. _

_            -sí, Clow. _

_Capítulo 1: _**Advenimiento de una nueva ****Card**** Captor.**

            Sakura días atrás había notado el cómo su amiga Tomoyo la evitaba sin razón alguna y el tan sólo saber que un día Tomoyo no había querido acompañarla de compras a una tienda nueva, la hizo caer en razón. 

            La Daidouji rara vez se negó a algo para con Sakura, al revés era Tomoyo quien siempre pedía y pedía a ella que fuesen a distraerse a un lugar. 

            Todos por igual, incluso ella, sabían que de por sí Kinomoto era despistada hasta no poder más, pero desde que por aquellas épocas de instrucción y perfeccionamiento de Card Captor la hicieron, mejor dicho, la 'obligaron' a poner atención a su alrededor, más en éstos dos últimos años que fue expuesta a un duro entrenamiento por parte de Kerberos a controlar todas las cartas a un mismo tiempo. Nadie dijo que esos días serían fáciles y no lo fueron; comenzó apenas utilizando 10 cartas a un tiempo. Y a medida que pasaban dos meses aumentaba de 10 en 10. 

            La razón que llevó al guardián a entrenarla de aquella forma fue para ayudarla a tomar atención a su alrededor, pues se concentraba únicamente en la carta que utilizaba en esos momentos y no en lo demás, como: espacio, tiempo, personas alrededor, etc. 

            Ahora, podía perfectamente ocupar las cartas: Sombra, Luz, Oscuridad, Viento, Agua, Fuego, Espada, Fuerza, Pequeño entre otras y preguntarle a Kero qué hora era o saber en qué ángulo la estaba grabando Tomoyo. Y aparte de ello, Sakura había aumentado su fuerza que también era el objetivo del guardián.  

            -Tomoyo – su amiga de cabello marrón se acercó hasta ella que iba camino a su casa – pensé que no iríamos juntas hoy…

            -no puedo Sakura lo lamento, mi madre me pidió ayudarla con algunas recetas. 

            -pero, Tomoyo…¿sabes? – pensó luego – Kero dijo que iré a entrenar al bosque en la noche, quiere saber de qué se trata esa extraña energía que aparece últimamente. ¿vas?, quizás quieras grabar algo – animó, pero no se veía ninguna reacción en el rostro de la otra. 

            -estoy con retraso, hasta mañana. 

            -¿entonces no irás? – Sakura se colocó en frente de su amiga entristecida. 

            -no. 

            -¿qué ocurre contigo Tomoyo?, tú no eres así. 

            -voy con retraso – sin más, empujó a la maestra de las cartas a un lado y caminó rápido. 

            Sakura llegó a su casa a los pocos minutos después. En ella, se encontraba su hermano junto a Yukito conversando en la cocina. Se acercó a ellos luego de saludarlos y curioseó la comida que preparaban. 

            -ya va a estar listo – le dijo Touya – ve a lavarte las manos. 

            -yo…yo no tengo hambre…comí algo camino a casa, no se preocupen por mí, cuando quiera comer prometo bajar y deleitarme con su platillo, ¿sí? – dicho aquello subió a su alcoba. 

            -¿le ocurrirá algo? – preguntó Yukito. 

            -por supuesto que sí, a esa chiquilla siempre le ocurre algo. 

            -hablo en serio…Yue me dijo que Clow no logra sentir la presencia de ese nuevo ser…

            -¿cómo así?. 

            -no estoy seguro, nuestras mentes siguen separadas, claro que él si sabe lo que yo pienso. 

            -¿crees que la conducta de Sakura tenga algo que ver con los problemas de Clow?. 

            -eso creo. 

            -Yue… - le pidió Touya - …puedes hacerte presente. 

            Entre tanto, la dueña se Kerberos miraba distraída al exterior de su habitación, no lograba comprender qué era lo que podía estarle pasando a Tomoyo para que se comportara con ella así, jamás la vio de aquella forma, Daidouji fue una amiga incondicional para ella y ahora que llegase a empujarla…

            -Tomoyo – suspiró. 

            Cerró la cortina dejando la ventana abierta para que el viento pudiese soplar al interior. Se acercó hasta su guardarropas y sacó algo más delgado que colocarse que su uniforme, mientras lo hacía su nueva imagen chocó contra el espejo, ese cuerpo más desarrollado que hace cinco años atrás, ese brasier de algodón que no usaba anteriormente, sus piernas más largas, su cara más adulta…y, ¿si el cambio de aspecto había hecho, a su vez, cambiar a Tomoyo?, acaso ella también cambió y no se daba cuenta. 

            Volvía ese mismo tema a su cabeza…

            -¡Sakuraaa! – entró veloz el pequeño guardián por la ventana abierta. 

            -¡Kero! – exclamó Sakura tapándose - ¡te he dicho que no entres así de repente!. 

            -pero es que…es que Clow, o sea Eriol, mejor dicho Clow, porque de todas formas Eriol es Clow, resucitado claro…pero Clow.

            -explícate Kero, que no entiendo. 

            -Clow llegó a Japón. 

            -¿Eriol…? – Sakura se detuvo un momento para encontrar la presencia del mago – es verdad – dijo seria – pero ves lo débil que es a comparación cuando tenía 10 años. 

            -¿verdad?, fue por eso que entré así. 

            -entonces, sólo por esta vez, estás perdonado. 

            -viene hacia acá, puede llegar en unos quince minutos más…quien sabe. Sería mejor que le avisáramos a Yu…

            -ya lo sé – interrumpió éste entrando al cuarto con sus grandes alas que prefirió guardar – se lo tuve que haber dicho ayer.

            -¿Hablaste con Eriol? – preguntó Sakura. 

            -sólo unos momentos, luego perdí el contacto.

            -si es así, es porque Clow sabe de quien se trata esa nueva presencia, ¿no?.

            -no, Clow no sabe quien es. Ni siquiera se ha percatado de ello.

            -ni siquiera! – exclamó Kero asustado – pero, entonces, Clow podría desaparecer.

            -¿desaparecer? – preguntó Sakura – ¿Eriol también?

            -no, desaparecería el espíritu de Clow dentro del cuerpo de Eriol. 

            -pero, ¿por qué está pasando eso?. 

            Tanto los dos guardianes como su dueña se colocaron serios tratando de hallar la respuesta a ello. Esa nueva presencia podría ser quien causaba los problemas al mago, pero a su vez podría ser el mismo quien con el paso del tiempo y en otro cuerpo se estuviese debilitando paulatinamente. 

            Yue tenía dos hipótesis, pero no tenía el permiso de Clow para divulgarlas, Kerberos no las sabía pues fue un hecho confidencial. Ambas no eran buenas, por un lado no eran buenas para Sakura y por el otro para Clow, que bien lo sabía, y para él y Kerberos. 

            La primera trataba de un problema hacia Sakura, las cartas de por sí deben cambiar de dueño cada cierto tiempo porque el mantenerlas 'funcionando' requiere de energía de alguien en este caso de Kinomoto. Era por ello que esa extraña presencia podría ser de parte del nacimiento de una nueva Card Captor completamente dispuesta a robarle las cartas a Sakura, la tarea llega al fin de incluso matar a la maestra. 

            La historia se remontaba hacia siglos atrás cuando Clow tenía a su servicio a dos aprendices. Les enseñó cómo controlar magia y a no usarla en contra de nadie, por el contrario en beneficio, quien fuese la mejor maga en el transcurso de 15 años, tenía derecho a ayudar al mismo Clow a crear las cartas que hasta ese momento eran una idea sin ser materializada. Las dos chicas eran muy buenas amigas, pero al dar Clow la resolución la que había perdido se fue en contra de los dos diciendo que ella era mejor. El Mago al ver los desastres que comenzaba a hacer ésta la encerró en un piedra…al fondo de su propiedad. La otra al ver la desgracia y creyendo que aún quedaba magia buena en el cuerpo de su compañera la liberó dejando por segunda vez caer una lucha sobre la tierra. Durante la batalla ambas magas se mataron mutuamente…Clow las hechizó permitiendo que ambas resucitaran en tiempos mejores y pudiesen estar juntas otra vez, pero como no confiaba en la mala aprendiz, pues a través del tiempo todavía las energías oscuras continúan intactas, dijo que la primera en revivir sería la buena quien con un tiempo de entrenamiento si la segunda se revelaba nuevamente; la superaría en fuerza y la mataría por segunda vez. 

            El segundo problema estaba ligado al primero, pues antes de morir la mala maga, lanzó un hechizo a Clow, que cuando ella reviviese en una nueva época le comenzaría a quitar energía hasta matarlo, pues lo quería ver sufrir tanto o más que ella cuando supo la resolución. 

            Ahora porqué era esto malo para él, Yue, y Kerberos. Porque si ella reviviera y tomara las cartas para sí, ellos como guardianes las tendrían que seguir incondicionalmente, independiente, si fuera malvada o buena. 

            Clow sabía de aquello…pero no quería preocupar a nadie, menos a Sakura. Aún ninguna de las dos 'hipótises' eran completamente ciertas. Así que no puede alertar ni comunicar nada sin el permiso del mago. 

            -Yo… - habló Sakura – quisiera saber si…

            -espera – le pidió Kero.

            -pero…

            -espera…

            -Kero…yo no puedo recibir al mago Clow en ropa interior, necesito saber si me pueden dejar sola para vestirme. 

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco y salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta de ésta cerrada. 

Sakura, se sacó la camiseta de la secundaria con la cual se cubrió hasta entonces. Y luego ya con un vestido corto en tono verde pastel, comenzó a ordenar la ropa de colegio. Pues si no la ordenaba ahora, después con Kero en su habitación sería más difícil tratar de poner algo en orden. 

Entre tanto lo hacía encontró el viejo teléfono celular rosa con el que se comunicaba con Tomoyo en los viejos tiempos, un poco desteñido los números por el uso y las batallas en que le acompañó. Y más atrás de el una cajilla que le provocó sonrojarse al instante. 

La tomó y con ella se acomodó en su cama…al abrirla notó las cartas que mantenía escondidas, ya amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, y a un rincón un oso de felpa marrón, todo lo que había al interior de esa caja eran recuerdos de un corto romance con Li Syaoran. Meses que no sacaba las cartas que éste le mando en el transcurso de siete meses, para releerlas como antes. A ello casi tres años desde que no se hablaban, ni un llamado, ni una carta…correo electrónico. Quizá todo había terminado muy mal entre ambos…pero no podía negar que a pesar del tiempo el corazón se le encogía al leer al menos una carta. Cuantas palabras ahora en vano. Pasó sus manos delicadamente por cada una de ellas y el sentimiento de angustia volvía como en los viejos tiempos…

No podía llorar, al menos no ahora, su atención debía estar en Tomoyo…no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de descubrir qué era el problema que la había hecho cambiar…

Se levantó para ir al teléfono en el primer piso y de pronto esa presencia que Clow no lograba sentir se hizo presente en la habitación, fuertemente. Se colocó contra la puerta asustada pues nunca antes la había estado tan cerca de ella, miró a sus alrededores y el cajoncillo que contenía las cartas Sakura se abrió dejando el libro levitando frente su cara. 

-_…¿crees poder reunirlas otra vez conmigo tras ellas?… _- se escuchó retumbando en sus oídos una voz femenina. 

-¿quién es?…

-_lo sabrás a su tiempo…pero vine para quedarme – _ella sonrió - …_a quedarme con las cartas…_

El libro que guardaba cada una de las cartas que Sakura debió recolectar y cambiar tan tediosamente salieron volando de su cuarto junto a un ventarrón…las vio irse cada una por lados opuestos como aquella vez en que abrió el sello en la biblioteca de su padre, se acercó a ellas tratando de alcanzar algunas y mientras sujetaba dos; Yue y Kero entraron y observaron sorprendidos el espectáculo…

-¡las cartas…! – exclamaba Sakura llorando y tratando de aferrar algunas a sus manos - ¡Yue, Kero…las cartas!…

-pero, ¿qué ocurre? – se preguntó el guardián representado por la luna. 

-Sakura, ¡¿qué hiciste?! – gritó Kero al ver irse la última hacia le horizonte. 

-no sé qué ocurrió… - dijo ella dejando rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas – iba a salir cuando el libro las soltó…

-¿cómo que el libro soltó las cartas?, eso es imposible – el pequeño animal no lograba creerlo. 

-claro que es imposible, aquí alguien usó magia para soltarlas… - dijo Yue – _y esa persona fue la nueva Card Captor, puedo sentir su presencia ahora que estuvo aquí más clara… _- pensó. 

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: Pues…Hola! Primera vez que incursiono con CC Sakura, tenía esta idea metida entre ceja y ceja…la historia de irá desarrollando con calma y algunos cap, rápidamente. Habrá romance, porqué no algo subido de tono, peleas, batallas, muertes…un fic de todo un poco…

Espero que les haya gustado…^^

Espero Review's ^^

L o r e – c h a n.            

            ****


End file.
